


At least the War is over

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Canon, Gen, Happy Ending, Matt and Dr Holt never go to space, Post-War, War, amputee characters, non canon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: The Galra always seem to forget one thing:Humans,despite their differences,don't go down easy.Voltron should have been their warning.





	At least the War is over

**Author's Note:**

> so i have been wanting to write voltron for a while but couldn't find the time or idea as i'm primarily in another fandom and life is a thing.
> 
> So here's my contribution.A non-canonical version of a what-if where the Holts never go to space but Shiro does and Pidge's crusade is to get her future brother-in-law back .title is from In Our Bedroom After the War by Stars and prompt is random from Pinterest, "her family hadn't seen her for months.But when their city is attacked,she is among the soldiers that saved them"
> 
> post designs are mixed from other designs and stories I read.I love Pidge and this is just me giving her a happy ending like my girl deserves.
> 
> Its also not quite linear but I like it and it worked for me so that's a thing.
> 
> Anyway,Enjoy!

It had surprised everyone when the Galra had invaded,fleets upon fleets upon several cities.But it had been even more of a surprise when giant Lions leading what seemed like an army of various spacecraft.

 

Matthew Holt was cornered,drones baring down on him.He had been among the few in the city to rise up,to fight alongside the military that hadn't been destroyed or wimped out.

 

“Surrender,human!”the drones yelled.

 

Matt rolled his eyes, “Fuck off!”

 

They moved to attack,and Matt braced himself for collision.

 

But it never came.A giant paw slammed into them,tearing the robots to shreds.

 

“ _ You okay? _ ”he hears a guy ask,and he looks up.

 

His savior is a giant yellow lion build almost like a tank.

 

“I’m good!”he yelled back, “But I need to find my parents!They were fighting around here too!”

 

“ _ They probably went back to join the Military camp that got set up! _ ”the lion bent down, “ _ Hop in! _ ”

 

Matt didn't think as he climbed in. The jaw closed behind him and he headed up to the cockpit on instinct.

 

\---

 

“Thanks” he said as he entered.The place was full of alien tech,all colored yellow. The pilot was a broader individual in white armor as far as he could tell from the back, “You’re a lifesaver”

 

“It's all in the job description”the pilot turned and Matt did a double take.

 

“You’re Hunk Garrett!You disappeared with my sister!”

 

Hunk’s face scrunched up, “So _you’re_ Matt...”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?!”Matt asked just as there was an explosion and the Lion roared, “What was that?!”

 

“Trouble”Hunk turned around, “Hold on!”

 

The lion took off into the air and turned on at three fighters.

  
  


“ _ Just my luck,a Paladin of Voltron! _ ”a voice chuckled over the intercom, “ _ Where are your companions,human? _ ”

 

“Not here!”Hunk growled before quickly tapping on his helmet and muttering, “Guys...???”

 

Apparently someone replied,as he calmed down and looked back at Matt, “You okay with a bumpy ride?”

 

“Sure...”was all he could say before the Lion took off straight up.Matt fell against the back of the cockpit as Hunk whooped.

 

_ My sister is friends with a maniac _ was all the lion turned back on the fighters...

  
\---------

The Lions of Voltron were gathered in one spot as Hunk landed.

 

Lance looked up from where he had collapsed in exhaustion,next to Pidge,who had her eyes closed and was breathing gently “Took you long enough!”

 

“I got in a firefight!”Hunk appeared with another person trailing behind him, “Humor me,Lance!”

 

“Only because I love you”Lance smiled before indicated the second person, “Who’s your friend?”

 

“Matt”Hunk merely said and Lance’s eyes widened.

 

“You’re  _ that _ Matt”he grinned weakly,and shifted a bit.

 

As he did,Matt saw that Pidge and Lance’s fingers were laced ever so loosely.

 

“It's nice to meet you finally” Lance smiled,before looking at Hunk, “Could you take her?”

 

Hunk nods and  moves to scoop up the small girl,who shifts in her sleep but curls closer to him as they move away.

 

Matt looks at Lance,watching the look of utter love on his face as the two head off.

 

“You love them,don’t you?”Matt asks.

 

“Yeah,I do”Lance smiles weakly. He looks at the slightly smaller man, “You don’t...mind that?”

 

Matt looked at him. The Cuban native looked so much older than he really was. There was a scar crossing his left cheek,and a strip of sliver over his right eye. His nose was slightly crooked as though it had been broken multiple times and when he smiled,Matt saw his lip was split.

 

Lance turned back to look at the Lions again. A glazed look came over him.

 

“We went to Space,Matt” he whispered after a while, “It was everything we dreamed it was. But it wasn’t what.”

 

“What did you see,Lance?”Matt asked,hesitant.

 

“We saw the universe as it broke”the Paladin looked at him, “And the universe saw us break”

* * *

  
  


The cheering is loud as the last Galra ship flees. It is the only ship,the one with the cowards,the ones who knew when they were beat,the survivors.

 

(Voltron believes in second chances.

 

The world is safe,and it's all thanks to them.

 

All thanks to Voltron)

  
  


Standing on top of their Lions,the Paladins slowly remove their helmets.

 

“Is...It over?”Hunk asks. His face is marred by one large scar down the right side of his face.His headband holds back a small ponytail.

 

“I can’t believe it” Keith smiles. His hair is longer,braided over one shoulder. The edge of a large scar  is visible on his neck. Another scar crosses his right eye,leaving a foggy pupil.

 

“YES!”Lance cries out, dropping his helmet to Blue’s back, “WE WON!”

 

(Below them,the people of Earth don’t quite realise what this means)

 

Shiro just smiles,looking at Pidge.His large scar is his most prominent wound,but his hair is shaved close,revealing a large scratch across his right side.

 

She smiles back,just as she hears “KATIE!”

 

She turns and realises who it is.

 

Pidge takes a running leap from Green’s back and freefalls.

 

The Holts look worried ,but watch as she touches down and stumbles her way to a stop in front of them.

 

Matt sees her properly for the first time. 

 

Gone was the little girl who he had known. In her place was a warrior grown in battle. She’s in the Paladin armor,tinted with green as the Lion she rode. The right side of her head is shaved and replaced with a web of metal similar to the strip on Lance’s forehead. Like the Blue Paladin,she also has a scar on her cheek,but on the right.She also stood unevenly,but no one seemed to notice.

 

“Hi,Mom...Dad...Matt...”she manages before she’s enveloped in a three person hug.

 

Behind them,Shiro quietly jets to the ground. He looks at them with a fond smile.

  
  


When they pulled apart,Matt finally saw him. 

 

Shock registered for a second as tears fill his eyes.

 

Pidge grinned,as did her parents.

 

“Surprise”Shiro manages before Matt is running to him and grabs him in a hug.

 

“Don't you or Katie ever leave me again”Matt muttered into his chest and Shiro laughed weakly, “I swear I will really,truly kill you”

 

Shiro looked over at Pidge and they shared a small smile before Shiro held Matt closer.

 

“I promise”Shiro replies before hugging him as tight as he could,

 

"Never again"

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readin'! Let me know what you think?


End file.
